


CW

by Sareele



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, blowjob, cockworship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sareele/pseuds/Sareele
Summary: This series is completely NSFW. Good ol’ lewdness. One for every boy so please look forward to it!If you are under the age of 18, don’t blame me if your parents look over your shoulder and ground you. Shame on you!





	1. Zen CW

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Zen Cockworship.

She jumped slightly as she heard the front door slam and what followed sounded like a disgruntled groan.  She couldn’t help but chuckle knowing that Zen would probably walk in any moment to begin ranting about…

“Could this director be any more annoying? Two hours after our scheduled rehearsal time just because he wanted to change a scene! Just once I’d like to come home at a decent hour.”

There it was, his typical banter after coming home from work. Not that she minded his complaints since she too felt the consequences. The show was in two weeks and they had been slaving away at rehearsals in preparations so she rarely got to see him more than a half-hour before he drifted to sleep.

With a drawn out sigh he walked over to the back of the couch, leaning forward to kiss her on the top of the head, “I’m sorry, princess, I’m just complaining again. How was your day?” She reached a hand up to stroke at this hair that had fallen along her shoulder, “It’s better now that you’re home.” He pulled the stray strands back, self conscious of the state of his lack of cleanliness, “Let me hop in the shower and you can tell me all about it when I’m not sweaty, hmm?” One more kiss was pecked on her head before he walked off towards the bedroom.

“I thought we were going for a jog?” Her arms crossed against her chest while a small pout crossed her lips. He groaned again and turned in his spot, “Damn, I forgot about that. Will you take a raincheck? I’m so exhausted.” She waved a hand up at him as she continued to watch the television, “Of course I will. I know you have been working hard. Just hurry up and come sit with me for a bit, I’ve missed you!”

He smiled even though he felt absolutely terrible. She had been so patient with him this entire time and seemed more than happy to just lay in his arms when he would pass out after coming home from rehearsals but he wanted to give her so much more. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere!”

In a few minutes he returned with a towel over his head and sat himself next to her on the couch. “Okay, what were you saying? Your day being awful because I wasn’t around?” His laughter was soft as he threw his arms around her in an embrace. There was nothing that made his day better than being with this woman which made his guilt that much worse.

“Oh of course. I wallowed all day wondering when I’d see you again. I even cried, can you believe it?” She accepted his hug willingly but took it a step further and crawled into his lap, “I know its work and I understand that you have to do all of this, but I still do miss you.”

The sigh that came from him was small but noticeable nonetheless as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “You are amazing, you know that babe? You are the only thing on my mind all day and that’s what makes me work so hard to come home to you. I really am sorry that I haven’t given you the attention I want to give to you. Will you forgive me?”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I decided to be with you. I worry about you, though! You seem so tense all the time,” She worked her hands over his shoulder, “What can I do to help?”

He winced at her massage as the muscles in that area were indeed, very tense. “Just being here makes it all worth it. Would you kill me if we called it early and went to bed?” She pulled away and looked at him with a glare, “Oh, I don’t think so. I know my presence isn’t enough. I have another idea.” Sliding off his lap she sat next to him and pushed him down on the couch, “There are a lot of things that i’ve missed, not just your company.”

“Babe…” His voice was low as he now lay flat on his back, looking up to her, “You don’t have to…”

“I want to.”

Her hands slid up his thighs to massage at his bulge. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear, she knew how he liked to sleep. It was better for her, because she could feel him harden completely within her hands. His soft moans made her giggle slightly since it didn’t take much to get him excited but that’s what she enjoyed about him most of all. He was always so conscious about keeping himself in check but any advancement from her would make him lose control.

His hips pressed upwards into her hands and he was quick to try to take his sweats off but she stopped him immediately, “Lay back, enjoy. I’ll take care of you, Zen.” Removing his hands from the waistband she pulled the pants down herself, stiff cock flinging out, moving only to let him kick them off. “You always do, princess.” He moved to get more comfortable underneath her and pushed a few strands of hair of out her face, “You’re so beautiful.”

“And so are you,” she mused as a finger trailed up his shaft, pressing on the tip a few times to make it twitch. She sat up, though, and removed her tank top and sports bra before leaning forward. Her breasts dragged along his skin before she slipped his length into her cleavage, using her hands to press a tighter fit around him. “God…” he whispered quietly. She never told him where she picked up this idea but it drove him crazy.

Slowly, she started to move up and down, creating friction along his cock. Every time the tip would peek out from the top she would suck it teasingly. He was already dripping with precum, another thing she adored about the man: the way that he was turned on by her so quickly, and now the way he took initiative to start bucking his hips into her movements. She couldn’t keep her mouth on him, but when the head would slide along her neck it would leave trails of fluid that slid down her chest.

She suddenly backed away and kissed along his thick thighs, a part of him that she loved to give attention to. He let out a low growl and crossed his leg around her, using it to pull her back up so her face was close to his cock, “Oh no you don’t, “ He spoke in a husky tone, “You started this, and you’re going to have to finish it.”

Her brow quirked as she stared at him, “And If I say no?” Zen’s domineering tone immediately dissipated and he whispered out a whine, “Babe~ you can’t do that to me!” She laughed and kissed along his shaft, “I would never do that to you, love.”  She wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking gently as she twirled her tongue around it to savor the taste of what exuded from him. Lowering down on the length she pursed her lips to tighten her grip and started to bob her head.

He panted and moaned at her actions; the way she tilted her head from side to side as she bobbed, worked circles around his length, and skillfully alternated the pressure of her lips at rhythmic intervals. He liked everything they did together, but he was very glad she had come to enjoy the oral aspects.

She was so damn good at it.

His hand reached to grab at her hair, pulling it tightly as all he could really do was let her continue. He knew she wasn’t completely comfortable with him pushing himself into her mouth at this angle so he was mindful to stop his natural reaction to thrust upwards.

She let him out with a loud pop and sat up, beckoning him with a finger to follow. He did so desperately but as he straightened up she laid back to let him tower over her. A smirk crossed her lips and she opened her mouth. He knew exactly what she wanted. “Babe…” He crawled up to straddle her torso and positioned his cock above her face, a leg firm on the ground as the other was knelt around her side.

“You want this?” She stuck her tongue out to lick his length playfully. He groaned and leaned forward to kiss her, “You know I do.” Using one arm to anchor himself on the back of the couch, he moved his other hand once more to her hair. “Hyun, I’m all yours.” A guttural moan escaped him before he pushed his heated shaft through her lips. “Ahhh…” He threw his head back as he felt the immediate tight suction from her, thrusting slowly at first.

Her hands slid up his legs and settled behind on his firm ass, fingers clamping down and nails digging into his flesh. The sound this elicited was nothing short but a howl and he immediately shifted to be far more aggressive. There was no holding back for him, she had finally drawn out his carnal desires. Zen drove his cock further down, letting the entirety be swallowed by her. “Such a good girl, you’ve gotten better at this, I’m proud.”

Slowly pulling it out to allow her a moment to breath, he bounced it teasingly on her lips, “Let me know if you are uncomfortable, princess, I’ll slow down.”  She had caught her breath and slapped his bottom, “Just give it to me.” His loud animalistic growl echoed throughout the living room as he filled her mouth once more but now took no time to continuously thrust. He was desperate for an even greater feeling which she didn’t fail in giving. The moment the tip of his length crashed into the back of her throat her tongue lapped around him. “Yes…babe…ahh…just like that!” He moaned as he stayed burrowed in the warmth to grind onto her face. Although her throat constricting as she gagged sent chills down his spine he would pull back to allow her a bit more comfort.

She raked her fingers down any skin she could get a hold of, light scratch marks being left along the way, when he pulled out completely to catch his breath. With him being so busy at rehearsals it had been a while since they’d been together physically which made his lustful instinct that more severe. He looked down at her as she cooed out affections to him, having brought her head forward to kiss along his shaft. A wicked grin crossed his lips and he pushed her shoulders back down, heaving himself back in to silence her. “You look so beautiful with my cock filling your mouth, you know that?”

Her head nodded in acknowledgement, the movement along his shaft tensing his body, “Babe…keeping doing that…keep telling me yes…I’m almost there…” He moaned out as he rocked his hips faster. She pursed her lips as he made his movements, making it as tight as she could around him. “Ahh…babe…” His body shuddered a bit and his thighs clenched as he pulsed inside her with an intense orgasm. Every forceful jerk filled her mouth more, and if not going straight down her throat, spilling from her lips to drip down her chin. With a low grunt he finished off, pulling back to ease from the euphoria.

Zen looked down at her and collected any cum from her chin and neck, letting her suck it off of his fingers, “Princess, you are everything I could ever hope for and more.” She happily lapped up the fluid before sitting up to nuzzle against his thigh, lightly caressing his now calmed length, “I’m just glad I could help you get some good sleep tonight.”

“Sleep?” he lowered himself to whisper in her ear, “I don’t think so. You’ve gone and gotten me started, I won’t be getting any sleep tonight and neither will you.”


	2. Jumin CW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series is completely NSFW. Good ol’ lewdness. One for every boy so please look forward to it!
> 
> If you are under the age of 18, don’t blame me if your parents look over your shoulder and ground you. Shame on you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2: Jumin cockworship.

“Still working?” A pair of arms wrapped gently around Jumin’s shoulders to shower him in an embrace.  The comforting warmth of the woman stopped the man in his movements, coaxing a sigh from his lips as his arms reached to meet hers, “There was much more than I expected, my darling.  I apologize.  I invited you over to spend some time with you but I’ve been at this desk the entire evening.  I’ll make it up to you once these deadlines are over.  I understand if you need to make your way home.”

She shook her head slightly and dropped a quick peck on the top of his head, “I’ll stay until you are finished, at least.  Is that alright with you?”

“If that is what you wish, I have no issue with it.”

“I’ll be out in the living room, then.  Join me when you are free.”  Her fingertips tapped a rhythmic pattern across his chest as she detached from his side to make her way out of his home office.  His eyes followed her body as it disappeared through the door, her movements always a welcomed distraction to his busy thoughts.  

He let out a short breath before focusing intently on the paperwork before him, determined to finish as quickly as possible so he could join her for any length of time before she left his penthouse.

Signing the last document he neatly placed everything in folders and stood for a stretch, legs automatically walking him out of the room.  She had been sitting on the couch watching some show he didn’t recognize on the television.  “Is this seat taken?” A smirk crept along his face as he looked down at her.

“Yes, actually.  By you.” She chuckled a bit as his brow furrowed, “You can’t let me win, can you?”  Her arms reached up to pull him down into the space next to her, “Not a chance!  If I let you win you’ll never let me live it down!”

Jumin let out a low rumble of a laugh, kissing her along the temple, “How is it that I don’t mind you being so bratty?”  She settled into his side before giving a shrug of her shoulders, “You must really like me, hmm?”

“Very much so, yes.” He took her hand lacing his fingers between hers, “Even if it’s only for a brief moment, I cherish the time with you.  Thank you for being so patient with me.”

“Mmm…” She mused while rubbing her nose against his cheek, “You work so hard, Jumin.  I admire your ethics.  How couldn’t I be patient for such a wonderful man such as you?” She placed a soft kiss along his jaw, “You know, there is something we could do before I go.”

He tilted his head to one side as his curiosity got the best of him, “Oh, what is that, love?” He let in a sharp breath and held it as her free hand had began its descent down the front of his shirt only stopping as her fingertips felt the leather of his belt.  “Darling…”

“Jumin, you’ve been working so hard these past weeks.  Let me relax you.  You deserve it.”  Her fingers untucked his shirt from the front of his pants, tracing small circles along the skin below his belly button.

He brought the hand that been held with his up to his mouth, kissing the back of it, “You don’t have to do that.  I am content with your company.  I would never want you to think I expect anything from you.”

“And if I said that I wanted to do it?”  She leaned in closer to meet their hands already at his face, extending his index and middle finger with her own to trace her lips with his fingertips, “Would you deny me?” His mouth parted slightly in attempts to formulate words but he found his mind blank.  Her implications didn’t go unnoticed by the man yet he hesitated.  They had not experienced any sort of sexual intimacy in their relationship but the thoughts and yearnings plagued his mind constantly.  He himself was inexperienced but he was aware that she was not. “If…it’s something you truly wish to follow through with…I would most certainly not deny you…” He stammered out the sentence, cheeks subtly flushing.

She climbed into his lap then, kissing along the structure of his face, “Allow me your first time, I will not disappoint.”  Her lips trailed down his neck as her hands now pulled at his tie to loosen it, giving her access to kiss along his collarbones.  Before she slid any further he tilted her head up to look into her eyes, “Are you sure, my love?”  Her eyes closed slowly and as her lids fluttered back open he was met with a gaze of pure lust and passion, “Jumin, I all but worship the ground you walk on.  Let me appreciate every inch of you.”  

He nodded silently and kissed her before sitting back in attempts to relax his tense demeanor that had stemmed from her advances.  His eyes followed her as she slid herself down from his lap, body pressing against his legs as she removed his shoes and squirmed in between his legs.  Meticulous fingerwork made way with the belt buckle and a slight gasp escaped him when the friction from her ripping the leather out of the belt loops left a trace of heat along his waist.  

The buttons of his slacks were popped open and the zipper made the familiar pitch he was used to hearing both in the morning and evening.  His anticipation had already garnered the attention of the member beneath his briefs that began to stiffen with every touch of the woman before him.  She leaned her throat against the mass, hands crawling up his chest to rake softly against his skin as she dragged them down to remove his pants which were flung across the living room.

Jumin frowned slightly at the thought of things being strewn about his place in such a manner but those thoughts were interrupted by her hands now massaging at his briefs.  She leaned her face on his inner thigh while she traced a finger around what was now a hardened outline of his length.  She drew out a soft grunt from the man as she mouthed along it through the fabric, her warm breath adding more heat to the constraints of his shaft.  “You…are a tease…”  

“You have no idea…”  She whispered as herer left hand crawled up to slip under his briefs, fingertips brushing lightly along the tip of his length.  It twitched under her touch, his lips parted as he took slow breaths.  She finally looked up to meet his gaze, giving him a cheeky smile as she removed his underwear, keeping steady eye contact as her index finger now ran the entirety of his shaft.  

His eyes closed as he made an audible swallow.  That touch of hers which comforted him and soothed his anxieties now invoked a carnal feeling causing him to be fully erect.  Her eyes turned their attention now to what she had been tracing.  She admired him with both hands now: around eight inches in length, a slight curve to the left and with not an extreme amount of girth but enough for her own body to yearn him inside of her.

But that wasn’t in her plans for the night, mostly knowing that their first chance of sex would require a lot more time than they could afford that night.  “Jumin…”  She said softly as her hands now alternated stroking his shaft with closed palms.  He let out a ragged breath as he slowly opened his eyes to look down at her, “It’s all yours.  You already have my heart.  Have my body as well.”  She brought her lips to the underside to press pouty kisses along it. With every peck his length jolted forward with quite an enthusiasm which she delighted in exploiting.  He let out a low groan at her insistent teasing although he enjoyed every moment.  

She rested her bottom lip right next to the tip, letting her tongue tap on top of it until she drew out beads of fluid.  She let it slowly drip to her mouth to savor his every taste before finally bringing the swollen tip gently into her mouth. Starting with a playful sucking motion, she gauged his reactions. Releasing him with a light pop she looked up as he had been relatively quiet.  “If something doesn’t feel good, just tell me okay?”  He uttered an incomprehensible affirmation before leaning forward to kiss her forehead.  She chuckled at his temporary inability to formulate words as it was rare there was such an occasion.  

Her attention was now drawn to the appendage before her.  She had dreamt about it, yearned for it, for so long - and now it was within her reach.  Being in this position, between his legs and presented with the delicious piece, her voracious appetite got the best of her as she once more wrapped her supple lips around his girth, slowly bobbing her head at first along the top half as her right hand curled fingers along the base tightly.  This simple action caused him to shudder slightly making him hold back a natural urge to buck his hips forward.  Her left hand smoothed deeply into the muscles of his thigh to assist in delaying the movement.  There would be no objection from her if he wanted to do it, but she did want to draw out the experience as much as possible.

His low tone rumbled soft moans as she continued which quite frankly drove her absolutely insane.  If anything heated her body it was his voice and she wanted to hear more of it, hear his pleading for her affections.  She brought her head upwards, stopping at the tip to give it one vigorous suck before letting it fling from her mouth. Releasing her right hand from its grasp it rocked a bit before resting along his lower stomach.  He immediately let out a little growl as he wanted more which caused her to laugh slightly, “Don’t worry, I told you I’d relax you.”

Both of her hands now rested on his thighs.  She was more than confident that she could please him greatly without the use of her palms.  Using his legs for a bit of leverage she lifted up to reach his length that lay along his body, dragging her lips from the base up to the tip before plunging her open mouth down the entirety of his shaft.  He let out a hiss as he felt his cock engulfed completely with the tip momentarily brushing against the back of her throat but again was teased as she brought her head up to give attention to the head.  

She tapped it a few times with the underside of her tongue before swirling it around the hardened ridge.  Slowly at first was her pace, before the movement picked up in attempts to bring forth even more fluid to mix with her own saliva.  With her hands away from his shaft there was now nothing to yield his hips from pressing forward and so they did, driving his length farther into her mouth.  She took the change rather gracefully and continued down his shaft, tongue twirling around it with every movement.

At one point she met him halfway, lips half down his length as his pelvis was elevated from the couch but she continued down further until he couldn’t see any of himself.  He let out a loud gasp as she pursed her lips with extreme pressure at the base, the tip constantly twitching along the walls of her throat.  She looked up at him, mouth full, forcing her tongue out to lick the skin of his pelvis.  Doing this caused her to gag only a bit, but the constriction of her throat around him made his hand grab her hair and pull her away, his shaft flinging back to slap against himself.  A string of curse words escaped his mouth but his features softened as he saw the worried look on her face.  “I-I’m sorry…that felt…incredible…I didn’t know what to do…”

Her soft smile relaxed him as her hands massaged at his waist, “It’s okay, just let your body do what it wants.  Don’t fight it.”  She kissed along the insides of his thighs to give him a moment to gather his composure.  Moving to the sack below, she fondled it with her lips again to gauge his reactions once more.  As it made him moan more she continued, sucking lightly at it as to not hurt him.

She stood up and grabbed his hand to pull two of his fingers down her pants, sliding along her arousal to be brought up to his face.  She sucked on his middle finger before turning his index finger to push into his mouth,  “This is what you do to me…” her words were murmured into his ear before she lowered herself once more to begin her mouthing assault on his cock.

This woman would be the death of him, he thought.

He took her advice and didn’t hold back as he more liberally rocked his hips into her movements, more audible moans and a few bold praises came through as he reached his peak.  The last deep bury down her throat caused his abs and thighs to clench, both hands gripping at the cushions of the couch, “I’m going to-” He cut himself off trying to hold back his orgasm to wait on whether she wanted to back away or not.  She hummed, almost smiling as she knew what he meant.  She didn’t budge, only twirled her tongue more viciously to coax out his ejaculation.  

He grunted, hand once more grabbing at her hair as his length pulsed rhythmically, fluid bathing her throat.  She didn’t let up, though, matching the pulses with intense suction as if she wanted to milk every bit of his being.  This he did not expect.  This turned his grunts to whines and cries of desperation that drove him to a more euphoric state.  When his orgasm let down he simply fell back onto the back of the couch, breathing heavily as if he’d just ran a mile.  She finally sat back and released his length from her clutches, leaning her face against his thighs as her fingers traced along his skin.  

“That was…unexpected…” He strained out as he still struggled to catch his breath.  She mused lightly to herself before climbing up to the couch to lay her head on his chest, hearing his quickened heartbeat start to steady, “I went kind of easy on you, you know.”

Jumin chuckled a bit as he reached an arm around to pull her even closer to him, “I don’t know what else you could do…but I hope I can experience that in the future.”  Her arm draped around his waist as his hand began to slowly run through her hair, “Believe me, the next time you’ll be begging me to spend the night.”


	3. Yoosung CW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series is completely NSFW. Good ol’ lewdness. One for every boy so please look forward to it!
> 
> If you are under the age of 18, don’t blame me if your parents look over your shoulder and ground you. Shame on you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3: Yoosung cockworship.

“Two from behind, someone pick them up!” Yoosung yelled into his microphone. His fingers smashed wildly on his keyboard, his eyes darted around the glow of his computer screen. The evening rolled by as the blonde was melted into his computer chair. Hours passed with him joking around with his buddies on his beloved online game but what he didn’t realize about this day was the plans he had previously made with his lovely girlfriend.

“Okay, gotta bio, I’ll be right back!” He muted his microphone and took off the headset with a satisfied sigh. The two successful games under his belt made the boy fairly happy but what he saw when he whirled the chair around caused his body to freeze completely. Standing at the doorway was the female that had stolen his heart and seeing her arms crossed around her chest with an annoyed look on her face he knew she was soon to bring him a world of pain. “What’s up, sweetie?” He asked nervously, his feet tapping rhythmically under her death gaze.

“Did you really forget?” She let out disappointedly, “Come on, Yoosung! I’ve been planning this evening for a week! You forgot our six-month anniversary! How could you!”

“Was that today?” He exclaimed, grabbing at his calendar. The date was circled and colored in by her, ‘Our anniversary!’ written in the cutest bubble letters. He winced slightly knowing it was definitely his fault that he didn’t pay attention. “Oh no…I’m sorry babe! I didn’t even look at my calendar today! I’ve been busy-”

“Killing bosses and joking around with your pals. Yeah, I know. I could hear you loud and clear from any room of this small apartment.” She interrupted, “Do you know what time it is now?”

He slowly looked over at his clock, the time blinking 10:15 p.m., and his body curled up knowing the entire day was wasted, “It’s getting late. I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you! Please don’t be mad!”

“You’ll make it up to me? How?” She stepped towards him slowly, hips swaying side to side, “It better be good or I’m going to be pretty upset.”

Yoosung swallowed thickly at her advancement, “I-I…well…” He reached a hand to rub against the back of his neck, “Anything you want! But can I finish this game?”

She stopped in front of his chair, a hand resting on the back as she loomed over him, “No. They can wait! What’s more important? Some dingus online or your girlfriend?”

He bit his bottom lip and looked back towards his screen, then back to her, “You, of course! You’re the most important!” He put his hands on the sides of her thighs, “Did you make dinner reservations? Man…I really screwed up…”

“We did miss dinner but I haven’t eaten yet.” Her knee moved forward to rub between his thighs, “How about you feed me?” Yoosung froze as he felt her against him, nodding slowly, “O-of course! But I owe you so-”

“Nope.” She stopped him as she used her hand to place over his eyes, “I get to do what I want since you messed up. Close your eyes.”  He breathed in deeply and did as he was told. Bless that boy for being so obedient. She leaned forward and unmuted his microphone with a smirk: If he wanted to entertain his friends she would surely make sure he did so. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“A-anything you want, babe.” He said softly, holding himself back from opening his eyes. She playfully flicked his forehead, “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Yoosung let in a sharp breath and licked his lips, “I want you to play with me.”

Her hand set under his chin to lift his face upwards, “What do you want me to play with?”

His lips pursed as her knee grinded deeper into him, “My cock! I want you to play with my cock!”

A sly smile crept across her lips at his words as she lowered herself to the floor, “Good boy~. Now just relax and enjoy your anniversary present.” Her hands rubbed up his inner thighs until she reached his slowly stiffening bulge. He let out a small moan at her actions, cracking his eyelids open to stare down at her. Meeting her gaze he smiled a bit as he tapped at the zipper of his pants, “You can pull it out if you want.”

She quirked a brow at him and leaned back slightly, “Making demands now?” He quickly shook his head, “N-no! I was just making a suggestion! You can do what you want!” With a smooth movement of her fingers his pants were opened to expose his boxers. She palmed his shaft over the material, relishing in the fact that it elicited even more moans from his lips.

Her touch instantly made him erect and his blush made it painfully obvious that he was embarrassed of how easy it was to turn him on. WIthout hesitation she pulled his underwear down, Yoosung shuddering at the feeling of the cold temperature in the room. She enveloped his cock, warming it between her hands as she spoke sweetly to him, “And how would you like me to play with your cock?”

“I want you to suck it.” He whispered, but her flicking his inner thigh made him jump, “I mean, I want you to suck on my cock!” He proclaimed louder.

She nodded and placed her lips to his shaft, “Then that’s exactly what I will do.” Wasting no time, she took the tip into her mouth, sucking it liberally. The suction coaxed whines from him, his hand immediately going to lightly grab at her hair. On his cue, she began to bob her head more, taking more of his cock into her mouth. She pursed her lips intermittently, massaging his shaft as her tongue pressed along him.

“Babe, you’re so good at this,” Yoosung moaned, his hand at her hair daring to press her down further. She suddenly brought her face up completely, standing up to sit in his lap. Kissing him deeply, she ran her tongue along his lips, “Do you taste good?” He nodded with a sound of affirmation, pulling her closer to continue the kiss. She giggled slightly and descended once more to lick strokes along his length. Now fully rigid, any touch made his cock jump in excitement.

She returned to bobbing her head along his shaft, every once in awhile gently squeezing at his balls which was something he enjoyed quite a bit. He never questioned, though, the fact that she was slurping louder than normal. Of course, she was only putting on that show so his friends in the voice chat could hear every minute of it. With a loud pop she pulled away, slipping her hand further back to circle a finger around the entrance to his ass. He let out an inexplicable sound of pleasure, wiggling down in his chair. “You like me playing with your ass?” She cooed, pressing a bit firmer against him.

“Oh god, yes!” He called out, his back pressing into the chair. She snickered and continued with her hand, now wrapping her lips around his swollen member as well. The sensation caused him to become more vocal, begging for more. She knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate but she tried to draw it out as long as possible.

Feeling his cock twitch around her mouth, she pulled away for the last time and looked up to him, “Only come when I tell you to.”

He looked down at her quickly, desperation in his eyes, “B-but, I’m so close, I don’t think I can hold it!”

“Ask nicely.”

“Babe…”

“You have to ask!”

He swallowed hard between gasps of air, attempting to articulate his response, “P-please, let me come!” She smiled and kissed at his thigh, “Okay, you can. But first…” Her free hand took hold of the base of his cock tightly, mouth going down on him as far as she could and as she ascended she lightly let her teeth graze him.

That sent him over the edge and as his fingers tangled into her hair he let out a mixture of words and groans, “I’m…I’m..! Hnngg…Ugh!” His cock pulsed violently, coating her mouth and chin. A few seconds later his entire body relaxed, letting go of her hair. “God…you always make me a mess.”

She stood up and went to grab a towel, wiping herself off, “I believe this time, you made a mess on me. That’s okay, I forgive you!” Once she was cleaned up she returned to his side, leaning forward to peck a kiss on his forehead, “Happy anniversary.”

Yoosung wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, showering her in kisses all over her face, “Happy anniversary, love. I really am sorry that I ruined our plans. Now I have to make it up to you, yeah? Let me pleasure you!”

As he grabbed at her bottom she stifled a laugh, “I believe I already got my present.” She moved towards the mic he used at his computer, “Hope you enjoyed the show, boys.”

All color in Yoosung’s face drained as he looked towards the monitor, terror in his eyes as he saw the explosion of text in the game, “Oh…my god…I thought I muted that!”

“You did!” She said cheerfully, “I unmuted it, though. Maybe the next time you won’t forget your own girlfriend for your friends in the game.”

His hand moved to mute the mic, his gaze never leaving her, “They really heard all of that?”

“Yup!”

He pursed his lips as his mind raced with every thought possible, “That’s…kind of hot. Can we do that again?”

“What?!” She exclaimed, now her cheeks flushing furiously, “No! We are not some freak show for them to enjoy!”

“But babe! I’ll definitely have cred within the crew for this! None of those guys have girlfriends!”

She growled and threw the towel at him, “Ugh! I’m taking a shower! Go play your game!”

He shrugged as she stomped off, smiling to himself, “Happy anniversary to me~! Damn…now I really have to get her something good.”


	4. Saeyoung CW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series is completely NSFW. Good ol’ lewdness. One for every boy so please look forward to it!
> 
> If you are under the age of 18, don’t blame me if your parents look over your shoulder and ground you. Shame on you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4: Saeyoung cockworship.

“Saeyoung! Dinner is going to burn!” She wiggled as her fiancee’s arms slithered around her sides to hold her tightly in his grasp. They rarely found time alone with Saeyoung’s twin brother being in the house and Vanderwood coming by often but this day they had a few moments to themselves.

“Come on! Vanderwood is coming soon and then we won’t have time before Saeran gets here! Don’t you miss being naughty in places other than the bedroom?” His hand slid down her side to grip on her thigh, “Just turn the burner off and it won’t get ruined. We have just enough time to-”

She slapped him away playfully, “Just enough time to finish dinner so Vanderwood and Saeran can eat something when they get here. You aren’t going to let them starve, are you?”

“But I’m starving! Starving for you!” he proclaimed as he began to attack her neck in licks and nibbles. Her body leaned back into him, letting out a small sigh. She did miss being spontaneous with him but she still wasn’t sure if this was even a good idea. What if they were caught? Even the thought sent chills down her spine. “Honey, we really shouldn’t…”

He slumped back and removed his hands from her, “I guess you’re right. Something something being responsible.”

Turning around, she threw her hands around his neck to kiss him softly, “Don’t give me that tone. You know you can always get me when you sound so pathetic.” She ruffled his hair before letting out a long exhale, “Fine, just a bit of fun while we are alone. But it has to be quick!”

Within seconds, Saeyoung had stripped his shirt off and went to take hers off as well, “It will be fast, promise!”

She pulled her shirt down and shook her head, “Nuh uh! If we do anything like that, it won’t be quick. But I wouldn’t mind having a snack before dinner.” Waggling her brows she unzipped his pants, “What do you say?”

“I won’t say no to that!” He grinned, relaxing to let her continue, “But you know I’ll feel bad if I can’t return the favor.”

She slapped his bottom firmly, feeling him tense underneath her hand, “Oh shush! You know I love this as much as you do!” Pulling his pants, along with his briefs, down quickly she exposed his length. Both hands wrapped around his girth to begin rubbing along it, enjoying the feel of it stiffening in her grasp. He let out a low grumble of a moan and leaned forward to kiss her before she fell to her knees, now eye level with her target.

He pulled away from her suddenly, taking a hold of his own cock by the base and lightly smacked it on her cheek, “How much do you miss this? Tell me, i’m dying to know.”

She sat back on her legs and pouted, crossing her arms around her chest, “Hey! You’re just losing precious time with this nonsense! If you don’t hurry up I’ll have to leave you with blue balls!”

Saeyoung smirked and bucked his hips forward, the tip of his length being forced into her mouth, “You know that’s not what I want to hear. What a naughty girl you are. I won’t make this easy for you.” He took a firm grip of her hair, bringing her face closer thus driving his cock further in. This game was normal for them: He exerted extreme dominance and she melted under his demands. At first he took a bit more casual approach to their sexual conduct but when she exhibited interests in far kinkier things he experimented with different angles until they found common grounds. Her in this position was definitely an absolute favorite for the two of them.

Lapping her tongue around him, she gave up any power only to enjoy being filled with his cock. He watched from above as she started to suction as he moved her head, using his great amount of stamina and patience to hold himself from getting to excited. It was odd that he had such control but he only ever joked that it was due to his training from his old agency. She never pushed the issue since it was fun for her to work for his complete erection and it was satisfying to him to watch her do so.

“I trained you well, didn’t I? You like my cock in your mouth that much, huh?” He cooed, “I won’t hold back like I normally do since we don’t have much time. Make sure you get your fill.” His pelvis started pumping more rhythmically, speed still fairly normal. Her hums of affirmation caused him to grin, the hand at her hair loosening to now pet her lovingly, “God, I love you.”

She finally got into the groove of his thrusts, putting her hands on his thighs to massage them as he controlled her head’s movements. Low grunts and moans came from above as she suctioned around him, his pace starting to pick up. He curled his back to lean forward, his free hand reaching down the front of her shirt and behind her bra to feel her breast. Hearing her whine, he continued until he felt her nipple harden in his palm. His fingers pinched it tightly, the vibration of her yelp being the act that caused his length to stiffen completely.

Suddenly pulling out, Saeyoung lifted her face up to drag his sack along her lips. Taking his lead she sucked on his balls, tongue prodding along the raphe. He huffed slightly, pushing down onto her face for more friction as one of her hands stroked firmly against his shaft. Groans were elicited from him as her fingers pinched at the ridge of his tip, squeezing beads of pre-cum out as she did so.

He slid his body back and pushed his length back into her mouth, making sure not even a drop of fluid that came from him was wasted. She took it happily, loving the taste of her fiancee on her tongue. Her brow furrowed, though, as she started to smell something. Eyes widening, she pointed up while trying to talk. He looked down, a bit confused, “What is it, babe?” His attention was stolen as he saw smoke rising from the pan on the stove. “Shit!”

Without thinking he frantically moved forward to turn off the burner. Although he saved the kitchen from going up in flames he had momentarily forgotten that his cock was in her mouth and with his swift movement to avoid a fiasco, he accidentally pushed himself completely in. Her throat constricted around him, gagging as she wasn’t ready for it. He pulled away, a worried expression plastered across his face, “I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

She gasped a bit for air as she nodded, “Yeah I just…did you turn it off?”

Saeyoung chuckled as he stroked at her hair, “I did, but you know how much I love it when you choke on me. I want to hear it again.” He covered the back of her head with his hand, pushing her against the cabinets, “I got flustered too quickly and now I really need to get off. You want me to come down your throat?”

She nodded but before she could say anything he pushed himself back in for the last time, steadying himself against the counter with his other hand. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before he started rocking his hips into her at a much faster pace than before. Every thrust pressed against the back of her throat, the gurgling sounds driving him insane. His mercy only allowed her small windows to catch her breath and if he actually had the opportunity to feel within her pants he would do more than bury himself deeper into her mouth.

He growled as he heard the security at his front door ring throughout the house. “Shit, Vanderwood is here early!” He pulled away instantly but was stopped as her hand grabbed at the base of his cock tighter than before. He gasped a bit as she popped his tip in and out of her mouth as if it were a lollipop, “Oh no! You started this, and you are going to finish!”

With only a few minutes before Vanderwood would figure out how to get in, he spoke in a low tone, “What are you going to do to make this happen?”

Her other hand wrapped around his shaft, both wrists rotating as they stroked along him. He let out a loud moan as she continued to suck vigorously at the tip, trying to coax out the orgasm that teetered on the edge. His thighs twitched - the combination of almost getting caught and her rough actions caused him to unravel completely. He leaned against the counter as his cock pulsed, fluid filling her mouth. He shuddered as the last throb went through, a rather audible sigh of euphoria and relaxation slipping between his lips.

She swallowed it all, giving one last pop as she let him go. Standing, she pulled his briefs and pants up, buttoning him up as he came down from his orgasm, “You taste even better when you are worried about getting caught.”

He pulled her in close and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue between her lips to get a taste as well, “Hmm, I think it’s just you, tastes about the same to me!”

They both jumped when Vanderwood stormed into the kitchen, “Have I told you how much I hate that stupid door? What a second…” He sniffed at the air, eyeing the two suspiciously, “What the hell is that smell?”

Saeyoung laughed nervously and pointed to the now charred food on the stovetop, “We kind of forgot the food and it burned. Smells pretty terrible, I guess.”

“That’s not what I smell. Wait a second…god did you two just…” Vanderwood let out a disgusted sigh, “If you wanted time alone you could have told me to come later!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about! Say, let’s order out! Dinner is ruined anyway.” She said with a bright smile, straightening her shirt behind Saeyoung, “And maybe we should hang out in the living room until the burnt odor dissipates.”

Saeyoung nodded as he pulled her out of the kitchen, “Pizza it is! Come on, Vandy, you’re so uptight today.”

Vanderwood rolled his eyes and walked towards the living room, “Whatever. You two act like you are high school virgins sometimes.”

Saeyoung held his lover back as the other man went out of earshot, “Hey…how about we see how fast I can get you off before Saeran gets here?”

She took his hands and put them around her waist, him hugging her instinctively, “He will know for sure that we’ve fooled around…let’s do it! you’re on!”


	5. Jihyun CW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series is completely NSFW. Good ol’ lewdness. One for every boy so please look forward to it!
> 
> If you are under the age of 18, don’t blame me if your parents look over your shoulder and ground you. Shame on you!
> 
> NOTE: Contains V route spoilers so…I warned yah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5: Jihyun cockworship.  
> (Takes place after V route Good Ending)

Everything to Jihyun now felt different. After taking the years to explore and connect with himself, mundane events felt breathtaking as he saw them all in a different light. Even laying on a soft blanket next to her on that crisp summer evening gave him a sense of renewal.

When he returned from his whereabouts he didn’t expect her to agree to stay by his side but when she did, it made him the happiest man on Earth. Her kind words, her complete support – it all gave him the energy to work towards his continued change for the better.

His arm was draped along her shoulders as she had laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing. They found themselves enjoying some privacy on the plot of land that he soon would sell, taking the last moments to take what they could from the relaxing sounds of the ocean.

“I sure will miss this place, you know. It’s absolutely breathtaking! You won’t reconsider keeping it?” She sighed, the salty breeze sweeping over their relaxed bodies.

“Even if, right now, I decided to want to keep it I’d be out of luck. The land is already sold. But I promise you the new place will be just as wonderful and filled with more love than you can imagine.” He leaned his face to the side to kiss her forehead softly, “You’ll still come see me, won’t you?”

Her cheeks flushed a subtle pink with his affections; anything that man did was filled with unbridled passion that it never failed to heat her up, “After everything that happened, you really think I would refuse to see you because you changed locations? You’re just being silly now.”

His robust laughter carried through the wind, taking his free arm around her torso to hug her tightly, “That spunk of yours is something I truly adore and I hope to cherish it for many years to come. I love you, my darling, with every fiber of my being.”

She shifted herself to now be on top of him, staring down from between her lengthy hair that had fallen between them, “And I love you. I want to give you everything I could possibly give and then some. You deserve it all, Jihyun.”

With a light gasp his lips parted at how truly beautiful she was hovering over his form. His hands moved to her hips not only to offer stability but to remind himself that she was real – that this was real. His eyes softened and a smile crept upon his lips, “I don’t know if I am deserving, but I know that you are the woman that I desire. For once in my life, I know for sure that this is something I want and I’ll do everything in my power to keep it.”

Lowering her face, she pressed a tender kiss on his lips -the tips of his ears immediately glowing red. This wasn’t the first time they had met with a kiss, but every single one of them felt like the first time to him. The warmth of her love spread wildly across his body, leaving him with the want of more. “Jihyun, I truly mean it when I say everything. My support, my love, my soul…my body,” Her hands moved to rest on his chest, fingers fidgeting against the buttons of his shirt, “I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment to finally bare my all to you, and I think this is the time. May we?”

Jihyun swallowed thickly. Many a night had he dreamed of caressing her, pleasuring her. He never dared to bring it up because he was more than satisfied to simply have her in his life, but the idea of uniting himself with her and sharing such a sacred act lingered in his thoughts. He wanted her as a woman he cared for and not just some obsession.

His hand slid up the curvature of her body, pausing slightly at the side of her breasts, to lay gently upon her neck, “My love, if you allow me I will give you everything you want and more.”

She sighed as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt, “You don’t know how much that idea excites me but what I really want to do is satisfy you. You’ve spent so much time giving to everyone, I want to return the sentiment.” Leaning forward, she nuzzled against the skin of his chest, “Be greedy for once and want so much more from me.”

He flinched at her touch, a chill running down his spine. He didn’t know how to respond – it was true he spent the better part of his life dedicated to things other than himself but to openly admit that he would enjoy her attention was difficult. He stroked at her hair, trying to find the right words to express himself, “If that’s what would make you happy, then I won’t say no.”

“Jihyun, For me. Tell me that you want this. I do admire your dedication to others but I want to dedicate myself to you. Please say you would like this from me and that you would enjoy it.”

Letting in a sharp breath he attempted to relax against the ground, “I want any part of you, anywhere. I want all of you, everywhere. If you could only understand how much I yearn for you, then I wouldn’t have to say a thing.”

A seductive smile fell across her face as she finished opening his shirt, tracing light patterns along his stomach, “Then don’t speak and let me give you what you so desire.” As she explored his body, she noticed how soft and smooth his skin was. The lighter the touch, the more he squirmed; It amused her how ticklish he was for being a person as collected as he could appear.

The moment she started pulling his pants down, he held himself back from using his hands as cover. He was self-conscious, surely, but what he worried about was not being good enough for her. What if she hated his form? What if he did everything wrong and she wasn’t satisfied? The thoughts of how he could make this experience amazing for her filled his mind but the moment her hands stroked gently at his length – which she had now managed to expose – his head went blank. Her movements weren’t rough or filled with lust. She somehow made him feel wanted even in this situation. In a sudden movement, though, he did attempt to throw whatever part of the blanket he could over them, “Wait, we can’t do anything out here! What if someone sees us?”

“This is your private land, Jihyun! If anyone does come then you can call the authorities for trespassers. No one is around ever, anyway. Sweetie, don’t worry. Just relax!” She shrugged the sheet off before kissing along the underside of his shaft.

Jihyun let out a huff as she started, his stomach flexing in response. His cock slowly stiffened as he was never one to become excited easily. His control over his libido was something to be admired in a sense as most things he internalized as art, but with her it was so much different. He couldn’t hold himself back as her tongue flicked along teasingly and soon enough his length was completely hard, heated and laying along his lower abdomen.

A soft moan came from him as she began to suck at the tip, lacing his fingers through strands of her hair. He completely relaxed then, closing his eyes to enjoy her. It was surprising that he found himself far more vocal as in the past he realized he never liked it. He cooed her name periodically, words of affirmation added between the shifts in pace of her bobbing.

He moved to remove his shirt entirely once his body felt like it was on fire. The wind blowing against his skin, which had begun to form a light perspiration, caused a chill to run down his spine as the feeling of competing temperatures excited him even more. Where he would normally sigh or grunt softly, he now moaned audibly with each purse of her lips around his cock.

She did ample work against him, happily taking in the taste of his pre-cum that she managed to coax from his length. He liked it – she could tell from his reactions – and she wanted more. Twirling her tongue around his shaft she lowered her head as far as she could. She gagged momentarily as his cock started to slip down the back of her throat but the erratic bucking of his hips upwards when he felt the tightness of her throat constricting made her take a mental note to work on being able to deep throat him. Although he asked if she was okay between panting, she continued steadily since he was starting to get into it.

Getting into it was probably an understatement. The pleasure he felt threw him into a state that he was unfamiliar with. He took care to try and analyze exactly what was going on; his body tense but not from stress, his breathing uneven, the knot in his stomach almost waiting for some sort of burst in relief. His eyes sprung open as he knew the feeling of orgasm, but with her it was far more desperate and urgent. “Love…”

She pulled away with a long suck to the tip, massaging his thighs that had begun to twitch, “It’s okay, Jihyun, just let yourself go. I can feel you fighting against it. I want it. I want you to be satisfied.”

He gasped when she plunged herself down once more, now much faster and lips much tighter around him. He whined, his hand gripped tighter at her hair. His body shook and with no power to hold anything back, his pelvis twitched, bucking his thighs and with a loud moan exclaimed, “Fuck!” He didn’t notice her pull away, his cock pulsing wildly as it coated her throat and chest with his fluids. With every throb he moaned out, and with the last push he fell back as he struggled to catch his breath. His head was spinning since he had never orgasmed that hard in his life. After he got a hold of himself he pushed up slowly to lean on his elbows, eyes wide as he saw the mess he had made on her, “Oh god…I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

She swatted his hand away as he brought his shirt towards to help clean her up, “Nonsense! You always said you wanted to paint me and so I let you.” She laughed a bit, “Does this mean I’m officially yours?”

Jihyun blushed as he shook his head, “I never meant it like that! I would never dream of the idea to own you. You aren’t a canvas or an object for me to defile, you are the woman that I love!”

“And I didn’t mean it like that. It’s…sexy to me. You know, I’m the one you want to be with and you showed that rather well.” She brought herself up to nuzzle at his cheek, “I don’t mind if you own up to it.”

He brushed her hair to the side and used his fingers to feel on the skin of her neck. He couldn’t help but think of the idea that the love between them that caused him to burst so hard was now visibly showing against her. “Love, can I be greedier?” He whispered breathlessly into her ear.

She pursed her lips, nodding her head in acknowledgment, “Of course. I want to give you that opportunity.”

He hesitated a moment, but finding the courage and conviction to proceed he nipped at her ear, “I want more, so much more. I want it from you.  Allow me to give you everything you desire as you have to me.”

Her breath hitched in her throat as his hands fell to her waist to grip tightly, “For you, Jihyun, anything.”

Pulling his pants up, he slid out from under her to stand, whisking her into his arms to carry her, “No. For you, my love – the world.”


End file.
